Thin-walled bodies are often used to house batteries owing to their reduced weight. Such reduced weight is particularly desirable in applications involving portable electronics. Electrical feedthroughs are commonly incorporated into thin-walled bodies to provide access to internal battery components. Improvements in such feedthroughs, however, are desired by the battery industry.